Bipolar lead-acid batteries are known in the art. There is a continuing need to provide improved components for such batteries, and to provide improved methods of making such components.
International patent application no. PCT/GB02/00230 describes electrodes comprising a shaped substantially pore-free body of hardened resin, the body having electrical paths defined by contacting particles of titanium suboxide of the formula TinO2n-1 where n is 4 or greater. The method of making the electrodes comprises mixing an unhardened thermosettable resin, a hardener therefore and conductive particles.